


A Night in the Life

by fembuck



Category: True Blood
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they lay in bed together, Tara mentions something that reminds Pam of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Life

Tara ran her hand over Pam’s nude hip and then slid it between Pam’s thighs and cupped her.  Pam released a groaning sigh as Tara held her in her palm, and Tara smiled before dipping her head down to kiss Pam’s throat.

“Still sensitive?” Tara murmured smugly as she kissed Pam’s neck, stroking her lightly with her finger and smiling into Pam’s skin a moment later when Pam whimpered softly and helplessly arched her hips into Tara’s hand.  “Too sensitive?” Tara inquired solicitously when Pam settled down.

“No,” Pam breathed out, her voice little more than a sigh.  “We’re vampires.  A little pain can go a long way,” she sighed.  “Sometimes multiple times,” she purred smirking.

“You’re relentless,” Tara said, sounding quite pleased with that.  “You just came like a whore and you still …”

“No I didn’t,” Pam interjected, pulling Tara’s hand from between her legs and drawing it up to her face so that she could kiss her fingers.

“Oh yes, you did,” Tara drawled, biting down on her bottom lip as Pam’s tongue began to drive her to distraction.  “You’re lickin’ the evidence of it right n…”

“No I didn’t,” Pam repeated, interrupting Tara again.

Pam’s mouth on her fingers was wreaking havoc with Tara’s senses and Pam used Tara’s distraction to flip them over and mount the dark-skinned beauty, sitting astride her with the same regality and poise that she had sitting in Eric’s throne when watching over Fangtasia. 

“If I’d come like that when I was a whore,” Pam began, watching her hands as she ran them up Tara’s deliciously toned torso, “I might’ve enjoyed my job,” she continued, her tone dry as ever though she wasn’t meeting Tara’s eyes.  “Have I shocked you?” Pam asked a few seconds later when Tara didn’t respond to her revelation.

“No,” Tara replied softly but firmly.  “I wish you’d look at me though,” she continued and with some reluctance Pam lifted her head and met Tara’s eyes directly.

“You don’t ever need to hide your face from me,” Tara said softly, not blinking as she looked into Pam’s eyes.

“So hearing that I used to be a lady of the night before becoming a creature of the night fills you with pride?” Pam asked, arching a questioning and dubious eyebrow at Tara.

“Being with you fills me with pride,” Tara replied, reaching out for Pam’s hands so that she could link their fingers together.  “Being _yours_ fills me with pride,” she continued, not missing the way Pam’s eyes hooded when she said ‘yours’.  “Havin’ gone without food on the table more than a couple of times, I ain’t gonna judge anyone for havin’ put food on theirs.  Whoever you were then is part of who you are now,” Tara breathed out, “and I _like_ who you are,” she continued, smiling up at Pam.

“Who I am is a bitch with a fake accent,” Pam said, slipping off of Tara so that she was lying beside her on the mattress once again.

“I like bitches,” Tara replied immediately, “and I like your fake accent too,” she continued, smirking at Pam for a second before her expression became thoughtful.  “Is it really?” she asked curiously a few seconds later.  “Fake I mean?”

“In a way,” Pam replied, settling on her back and putting her hand behind her head.  “I’ve been in the south long enough that it’s natural to me now,” she said, smiling a little when Tara shifted closer to her and rested her head on her chest.  “Just like the flat accent that came before it had become natural to me by the time I was turned,” Pam said softly.  “But I grew up in England,” she revealed, rolling her eyes but smiling when Tara lifted up her head and looked down at her.

“Really?” Tara asked smiling.

“Yes, really,” Pam drawled.  “Tea and crumpets and fox hunts and bad weather British.”

“So you used to talk like this?” Tara asked, in one of the worst fake British accents Pam had ever heard.

“Tara, that’s the fucking worst British accent I’ve ever heard, and I’ve been around for a while,” Pam informed her and Tara stuck her tongue out at her.  “But yes, it would have sounded something like this,” Pam continued, her voice pitching higher as it transformed into that of a Jane Austen heroine.

“That’s hot,” Tara breathed out grinning, staring at Pam’s lips as she licked her own.  “Say, ‘rather’ or ‘quite’,” Tara requested.

“I am not a play thing here for your amusement,” Pam replied archly, sounding like a character from _Gone with the Wind_ again.

“I beg to differ,” Tara replied, tracing the tip of her finger around Pam’s nipple.  “The last two hours beg to differ too,” she added, her voice turning a little rough near the end when Pam’s nipple began to harden beneath her finger.  “I’ve had a lot of fun playing with you.”

“There was a time when you respected me,” Pam moaned, though her eyes were shining, belaying the dourness of her tone.

“No there wasn’t,” Tara replied with a smirk and Pam’s eyes narrowed at her.  “Say, ‘Cor blimey!’” Tara requested in that bad British accent she had used before and despite herself Pam found herself laughing before she declared, “No,” and glared at Tara again.

“Bollocks,” Tara sighed and Pam smiled.  “Say …”

“Stop that,” Pam said, pressing her finger against Tara’s lips.  “You’re hurtin’ my feeling,” she drawled, and Tara’s smile grew.  “I thought you _liked_ my accent,” Pam continued putting a little extra umph into her drawl.

“You know I do,” Tara purred appreciatively. 

The truth was Pam could make her wet just by speaking to her in her slow, smoky, dry drawl.  Pam’s voice wrapped around words like her legs wrapped around Tara’s waist, embracing them like a lover, and the sharp, wicked tones she produced never failed to remind Tara what other wonders Pam’s tongue could work. 

“I like anything you do with your mouth,” Tara breathed out, smiling slowly at Pam as she spoke.

“Naughty girl,” Pam accused and then she leaned in and brought their lips together, kissing Tara slowly.  “Momma’s gonna have to punish you,” she purred a minute later, licking at Tara’s upper lip before she climbed on top of Tara with vampire speed and proceeded to administer a very pleasurable ‘punishment’ that ensured Tara would keep right on being naughty.

 

The End


End file.
